Drag queens, escenas nocturnas y cosas malas
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Se quedó mirando a la mujer frente a él, con ese elegante vestido negro, seductor, que fluía y brillaba como en cascada hasta el suelo. Ella odiaba la forma en que la miraba. Sasuke odiaba y repudiaba absolutamente que era su propio reflejo el que miraba. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _M. Kishimoto_. La historia lamentablemente tampoco es de mi propiedad, esta pertenece a la bella **_Juri . DP_** . Esta historia fue beteada por _KattytoNebel_.

 **xxx**

 **Hace dos meses**

Sasuke estaba tumbado en un banco del parque, con un brazo sobre los ojos, con una pierna por el borde. El sol estaba calentando el aire de la mañana, y se armó de valor para acostumbrarse al cambio de temperatura. A su alrededor, los padres vigilaban a sus niños pequeños y los propietarios observaban a sus perros cerca para asegurarse de que no se acercaran demasiado al sombrío joven. Él fruncía el ceño cada vez su estómago comenzaba a exigir atención, pero él lo ignoró.

Su estómago era un cobarde.

Pasó el tiempo, tal vez un par de horas, cuando el sol estaba bloqueado de su cara, una presencia muy distinta a su lado.

—Itachi me dijo lo que pasó.

Sasuke se movió, gruñendo.

—Él ha estado buscándote, sabes.

—Él hace eso.

Naruto resopló, cambiando su peso.

—Sólo tienes que ir a casa. Tu ego no puede ser tan grande, ¿verdad?

—Estoy descansando, ¿no puedes verlo?

—Caray, Sasuke, sólo tú puede alejar tanto a las personas.

—No estoy alejando a nadie. —Movió su brazo, tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos—. Estás bloqueándome el sol, después de todo.

Naruto levantó una ceja sin diversión y dio un paso a un lado. Sasuke hizo una mueca, poniendo su brazo en su lugar. Y su estómago gruñó de nuevo.

—Joder, Sasuke —Naruto dijo entre dientes, el pelinegro no tenía la voluntad para determinar por qué el rubio sonaba tan angustiado—. Vamos, levántate. Vamos a comer algo.

—Yo paso. Suenas como un pelele.

Naruto resopló, gruñendo, y agarró el brazo del Uchiha.

—¡Mueve el culo para que podamos comer algo, puto _teme_!

Sasuke lo miró durante un minuto, y luego las muchas personas que estaban mirando con completo horror, apresuraron su camino. Él sonrió.

Finalmente se deshizo de ellos.

—Por supuesto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—No veo cuál es tu problema —dijo Naruto, con la boca llena de huevos—. Quiero decir, tu padre sólo quiere que tengas un futuro.

—Me quiere dar su futuro.

—Y tú actúas como si eso fuese malo. Tu viejo es un... un... corporativo... hombre o lo que sea. El jefe de personas en todo, todos hacen lo que él quiere porque manda.

—Itachi se hace cargo, por lo que no tengo ningún interés en tener una razón legal para ser jefe allí también.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo en todos los infiernos Itachi te ha mangoneado? Él te da consejos, y tú ni siquiera lo escuchas.

Sasuke no le hizo caso, era mejor poner comida en su boca.

—Mira —Naruto resopló, dejando sus utensilios a un lado—, has sido repudiado. ¿Por lo menos has algo? Estás durmiendo en los bancos de los parques. ¿Por qué? Debido a que piensas que tu padre está tratando de controlarte. Incluso si te encuentra, ¿y qué? Tu vida era grandiosa, y ni siquiera tenías que hacer mucho.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Eres un perezoso. ¡Yo hubiera hecho algo por ti, pero tú eres tan perezoso que no quieres ayuda! Podrías fácilmente darte la gran vida, pero no has hecho nada.

—Un poco difícil de hacer cuando ya no eres un Uchiha. Mi primogenitura prácticamente ha sido retirada —Se encogió de hombros, tomando los huevos del plato de Naruto—. La vida.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando los brazos. Ahora sí que estaba preocupado.

—Así que... estas diciendo que no puedes conseguir un trabajo ¿o algo así?

—Más o menos.

—¿Incluso en un lugar de comida rápida?

—Yo como allí, no trabajo allí.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Por lo tanto, puedes pagar por todo esto o ¿qué? —El Uchiha miró los diversos platos, la mayoría los había comido él. Naruto lo miro con desdén, en busca de su billetera.

—Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo —Y cuando abrió su cartera, que en realidad era un monedero con forma de rana, Sasuke se congeló, con el rostro en blanco, no emitiendo su gran asombro. Naruto tenía... un montón de dinero en efectivo. La rana estaba llena de dinero en efectivo.

No monedas.

No billetes pequeños.

 _«... ¿Qué demonios?»_

—De todos modos —Naruto resopló, depositando el dinero en la mesa—. No puedo dejarte así. Yo te permitiría vivir conmigo, pero no creo que nos dejen llevar gente a los dormitorios. —Miró al Uchiha, sin notar nada extraño—. Bueno... siempre puedes trabajar conmigo.

Sasuke parpadeó, moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Mi trabajo... por otra parte... —Naruto sonrió, con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Es decir, empecé a hacer esto como una broma, pero es divertido. Y ganas tanto dinero en una noche.

—Oh. Eres un _stripper_.

—¡No, no soy una _stripper_!... Estoy bien... —Naruto apoyó un brazo por encima de la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en su puño—. ¿Soy una _stripper_? —Se sacudió— ¡No, no soy! ¡Keh! Lo que sea. Creo que sería bueno para ti, pero estás tan tenso.

Sasuke cogió su vaso y bebió de él sin parar hasta que estuvo vacío.

—Está bien —Suspiró—. ¿Qué haces?

Naruto sonrió, con brillo en sus ojos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **En la actualidad**

Se quedó mirando a la mujer frente a él en ese elegante vestido seductor negro que fluía y brillaba como una cascada hasta el suelo. Negro y sedoso cabello llegaba hasta la cintura y se movía de lado a lado cada vez que caminaba. Labios de color rosa sensuales maquillados con maestría se volvieron hacia abajo en un gesto de disgusto, lo que acentuaba su sofisticada y peligrosa aura. Sus largas pestañas rosaban sus pálidas mejillas cada cierto tiempo, los ojos oscuros proclamaban desprecio y malicia, y odiaba la forma en que lo miraba.

Ella odiaba la forma en que lo miraba.

Sasuke odiaba, le era repulsivo, absolutamente mirar su propio reflejo.

—¿Estás listo, _teme_?

A través del espejo, miraba a la rubia detrás de él. Llevaba dos coletas altas, que la hacían ver traviesa, lo cual era acentuado por un corto vestido de seda negro y una túnica naranja con piel en los extremos. Sasuke hizo una mueca, frunciendo los extrañamente femeninos labios rojos con ingenuo aturdimiento. Sus ojos se perdieron en el generoso busto de su compañero, y, hasta la fecha, nunca se encargó de averiguar cómo era posible. En la parte posterior de su mente, observó el maquillaje ahumado que hacía ver realmente bien los ojos de Naruto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

No estaba realmente molesto. Él no lo creía así, de todos modos. Simplemente estaba pasando por las muchas etapas de desprendimiento desde que comenzó su muy extraño trabajo.

La verdad para él, era muy extraño.

Cuando llegó el momento de subir al escenario, sería una persona indiferente, estoico, como siempre había sido; sólo que ahora estaría usando maquillaje y un vestido. Y tal vez, tal vez todavía estaría en un estado de desapego, porque miraba la mezcla de personas ebrias y sobrias, y los consideraría como idiotas porque estaban perdiendo su dinero en hombres vestidos de mujer cuando había un club de _striptease_ perfectamente legítimo al otro lado de la calle.

Sin embargo, su trabajo como _Drag Queen_ era muy simple. Dos veces a la semana, viernes y sábado, tenía que ponerse vestidos, usar pelucas, y sufrir con el maquillaje, y pasar dos o tres minutos haciendo _lip sync_ de una canción mientras bailaba alrededor de la oscuridad establecimiento, mientras algunas personas metían efectivo en cualquier parte de su prenda de vestir. Después del espectáculo, tenía que tomarse algunas fotografías; tantas veces como los clientes pagaran y quisieran, y luego todo de nuevo la próxima semana.

Por supuesto, se negó a hacerlo, incluso, pero de alguna manera «Satsuki» era el favorito de la casa.

En los dos meses que había estado trabajando, él no había hecho bien los _lip sync_. Nunca permitió que cualquiera pusiera dinero en cualquier parte de él, no importaba cuán grande sea el billete. No bailaba. Ni siquiera tenía paciencia o ¿era en realidad tenía mucha dignidad? Caminaba durante la canción. ¿Y las fotografías? Ni siquiera en sus ropas normales, no es que muchos sabían qué aspecto tenían en ellos. Aun así, las personas la consideraban a «ella» como una sofisticada e impresionante reina de hielo de las juventudes de Gai, cuyo frío podía congelar una habitación mejor en un día de verano.

También era quien más recaudaba dinero en propinas.

El gerente, Gai, o una de sus fans se paseaban con un frasco durante sus actuaciones simplemente para él. El que estaba a cargo de la música siempre le ponía una melodía lenta, oscura, que coronaba la aparición de la _zorra venenosa_ , si le gustaba ir o no, por lo que la gente estaba demasiado distraída o demasiado intimidada en el sentido más sexualmente tenso de la palabra, que nunca le hablaban personalmente.

No era como si algunos no lo intentaran.

Hay que señalar que no odiaba ni disfrutaba de su trabajo. Cuando no estaba trabajando, no pensaba en ello en absoluto. En verdad, no le molestaba porque hacía mucho dinero con ello. Trabajando dos veces a la semana, hacia fácilmente el dinero suficiente para que una persona normal pudiera vivir durante todo un mes. Eso incluía un apartamento, comida, universidad y asuntos varios.

Pero Sasuke no era normal.

Él vivía en el complejo que Gai había comprado específicamente para sus reinas cada vez que necesitaban un lugar para quedarse por un tiempo. Sasuke simplemente se quedó. Asimismo, no había ido a la universidad desde que fue repudiado porque, con educación o no, estaría involucrado en la empresa de su padre de un modo u otro, por lo que no veía el punto de perder el tiempo o las finanzas en un lugar que no era necesario. En cuanto a asuntos varios, no podía estar molesto.

Pero Sasuke no iba a cumplir con las expectativas de su padre porque su fortuna familiar era simplemente algo para volver otra vez y no algo para depender, no era como si pudiera hacer algo en este punto. Además, había compartido algunas palabras con su padre mientras este estaba en medio de una conferencia, por lo que era esto o volver atrás y admitir que estaba equivocado.

Se aseguraría de demostrárselo.

—Muy bien, todo el mundo, a sus lugares, ¡por favor! —Gai entró en la habitación llamativa, de pie en el medio de ella—. La alineación será un poco diferente a partir de ahora. Naruko y Satsuki son los favoritos del público, por lo que serán el cierre del show, Naruko irá primero y a continuación Satsuki, por supuesto. Este lugar ha florecido en realidad, por no hablar de que somos más que el club de Jiraya, debemos de mantener el buen trabajo.

A medida que el salón estalló en aplausos, Sasuke apretó los dientes. Sólo le impedirían salir temprano. Eran... ellos solo…

—¿Estás bien?

Miró a Naruto «Naruko» y cerró los ojos, exhalando.

—Lo que sea.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Damas y Caballeros! La mujer que han estado esperando, es nuestra última de la noche. Espero que ustedes hayan traído sus abrigos porque les presento a la única reina de hielo ¡Saaaaaaaatsukiiiiiiiiii!

Sasuke hizo una mueca cuando las cortinas se abrieron, una luz cegadora le bombardeó los ojos. Fue atacado por aplausos y vitoreo, gritos y alaridos, gritos y lágrimas.

—Él es tan _hermosa_.

Rodo los ojos. La música empezó a sonar, otra pista que nunca había escuchado antes y comenzó su trabajoso descenso por las escaleras en torno al escenario del club. Tanto, hombres como mujeres lo miraban con completo asombro, lujuria y envidia. Las mujeres eran más propensas a visitar estos lugares que los hombres, y él no sabía si eso era normal. Tal vez pensaron que era divertido. Tal vez los clubes de _striptease_ masculinos eran raros. Tal vez sólo necesitan una razón para sentirse bien consigo mismas. O tal vez…

—Ni siquiera puedes decir que es un chico.

Ellos sólo tenían que verlo por sí mismos. Habían algunos que realmente hacían esto para vivir, hombres que en realidad querían ser mujeres o les gustaba la ropa y el estilo de vida que prosperaban en lugares como éste. Luego estaba Naruto, quien ansiaba diversión, aparentemente no tenía límites.

Y luego estaba Sasuke, que sólo necesitaba dinero.

Pasó por delante de las manos que agitaban ofrendas, no veía a nadie, y eso sólo hacía que sacaran más dinero en efectivo. Una mano de vez en cuando rozaría su brazo o su abdomen sólo para corroborar si era hombre, lo que les parecía imposible.

—Tal vez es en realidad una mujer.

Sasuke apuró el paso, deslizándose más allá de un grupo de mujeres que lo llamaban, sólo querían verlo a los ojos. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, su mirada se desplazó a la derecha, y la vio, la había visto desde la primera noche que trabajo aquí.

Tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, y los ojos más vacíos de la habitación. Al igual que la primera vez que la vio, pensó que parecía fuera de lugar entre los otros visitantes. Por lo que él sabía, ella no gritaba o miraba con admiración. Ella solía usar ropa holgada que la hacía parecer más grande de lo que era, pero ahora llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camisa con cuello en V. También solía venir con una horda de chicas, pero ella había estado sola últimamente. Sola, borracha, con dinero en la mano, con la esperanza de que él lo tomara.

No sabía por qué.

Todo su lo llamaba, deseando que caminara hasta el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Nunca lo hizo.

Miró hacia otro lado y terminó su ronda.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Tienes que tomarte fotografías al menos una vez —dijo Naruto, agarrando la muñeca de Sasuke antes de que pudiera sacarse la peluca. El Uchiha se precipitó directamente hacia el vestidor mientras todos los demás se iban, y él tuvo que poner fin a la charla del rubio.

—Yo no hago eso.

—A veces, los clientes deslizan un poco más de dinero por la fotografía. No te matara darle a la gente lo que quiere.

—Consiguen lo que les doy, que es una noche más hasta la próxima semana.

—Hay algunas polluelas realmente lindas, Sasuke. No puedes verlas cuando las luces están apagadas, pero vienen unas chicas increíbles aquí.

—Que te apetezca. —Liberó su muñeca, se quitó la peluca, y procedió a quitarse la ropa—. Me voy a casa.

Naruto suspiró, cruzando los brazos.

—Diva.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke salió del edificio, libre de maquillaje y luciendo su verdadera apariencia. El aparcamiento estaba lleno de gente esperando para tomarse fotografías o hablar con los trabajadores. Naruto, a quien podía ver, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al ser extravagante y social. Y a todos los demás hombres con quienes nunca hablaba ni se preocupaba de alguna manera u otra. Siguió caminando, metió las manos en los bolsillos y trató de parecer tan inaccesible como fuese posible hasta que llegó al complejo de apartamentos detrás del edificio.

—Disculpe —Alguien lo detuvo, un poco, demasiado, cerca, tenía una mano sobre su pecho, el olor a alcohol se reunió con su nariz. Era ella, la que se quedaba y siempre parecía fuera de lugar.

Un poco demasiado borracho para una chica que estaba sola.

—D-disculpe —dijo de nuevo, apretando la mano en pecho, tenía los ojos acuosos—. Esta Satsuki… ¿Satsuk,i está saliendo?

—No —Se alejó, poniendo espacio entre ellos.

En realidad no podía estar molesto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A la noche siguiente**

—Heeeeeey, Satsuki, ¿tienes un minuto?

Sasuke se detuvo, Gai le bloqueaba su camino a los vestuarios.

—Ese no es mi nombre.

—Frío como siempre, veo —El hombre sonrió, con sus dientes relucientes—. Escucha, tengo clientes que vienen a mí con ganas de ver de cerca, a Satsuki, pero nunca la ven después del espectáculo.

—Satsuki no existe.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces es Sasuke, quien se ve tan bien en estos vestidos?

El Uchiha apretó los dientes, exhalando lentamente por la nariz.

—Todo lo que pido es que te tomes fotografías de vez en cuando. Comenzando esta noche, ¿tal vez?

—Las fotografías son opcionales.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero estás viviendo en uno de mis apartamentos sin pagar alquiler.

Sasuke se encogió, mirándolo con enojo.

—¿Me vas correr?

—¡Tan negativo! Los clientes que vienen a las juventudes de Gai están en su mejor momento de la juventud o quieren revivirla. Nosotros queremos que todos tengan un buen momento, por lo que acaba de vivir un poco, ¿eh?

—¿Y si me niego?

—Hm... —Gai se frotó la barbilla, pensativo, mirando al techo—. Legalmente, no puedo forzarte, pero, de nuevo, no tienes que trabajar aquí.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Desde luego, lo había acorralado en una esquina.

Gai lo miró, satisfecho había llegado ganado.

—Nos vemos después del espectáculo, Satsuki.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vida.

¿Qué había en la vida?

Él solo quería sus cosas, a su manera, cuándo y cómo quisiera, pero la vida no parecía estar de acuerdo. Como si verse obligado a tomarse fotografías no fuera suficiente, debía mantenerse vestido así por más tiempo de lo que quería, Gai había hecho enviar sus ropas normales de vuelta a su apartamento durante su actuación.

Demasiado para unas fotografías rápidas.

Para colmo de males, el locutor dejó muy claro que Satsuki estaría disponible para las fotografías después del espectáculo, sólo envió a la multitud en un caos absoluto. El dinero era lanzado sobre él antes de que la música pudo incluso comenzar. Las manos eran mucho más agresivas mientras caminaba. Su nombre artístico fue gritado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí.

Sin embargo, había una comodidad.

La chica que siempre se veía miserable, por la razón que sea. Cuando él le cogió de miradas, se veía devastada, con una botella en la mano y dinero en la otra, ella le estaba canalizando algo que él no podía comprender. Algo que lo confortaba a través de su actuación. Sin embargo, no importaba lo horrible que sentía, no estaba borracho en un bar de _Drag Queens_ solo.

Él sonrió en un acto poco frecuente, y la multitud se volvió loca.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Satsuki!¡ Satsuki, nosotras la próxima, por favor!

Sin embargo, otro grupo corría para tomarse una fotografía con él. Le había perturbado cuántos hombres casi se rompían el cuello sólo para ser los primeros en tomarse fotografías, pero ahora esa multitud había amainado, y estaba a merced de las mujeres jóvenes. Se reunieron alrededor de él, presionando lo más cerca posible sus cuerpos, algunas incluso lo suficiente para envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, cómodas, y los flashes se dispararon.

Después de tres grupos de mujeres jóvenes, llego una pelirroja muy voluptuosa con un ojo tapado. Llevaba un vestido corto de color azul, brillante. Y tenía que admitir, era bastante atractiva para ser alguien de mediana edad.

—Mi nombre es Mei —Ella se presentó, las caderas se balanceaban a medida que ella se acercaba a él. Hizo un gesto al otro lado de la calle—. Yo trabajo en Jiraya y quería ver a dónde iban todos nuestros clientes, y ahora veo la causa.

Sasuke no tenía la intención de responder. Mei se rio entre dientes, bajo y seductor.

—No debería esperar menos de la reina de hielo de Gai —Sacó un teléfono celular de su escote, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo—. ¿Selfie?

Sin nada más que una sonrisa divertida, la mujer fue tan lejos como para envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de del Uchiha, y él le permitió poner sus cuerpos juntos.

—Diga queso —dijo Mei, elevando su teléfono en el aire.

Antes del flash, vio a la chica de nuevo, de pie a través del estacionamiento, mirándolo con tanto anhelo y dolor.

Y sonrió.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Otra semana llegó y se fue, y Sasuke se encontró un poco ansioso por hacer su trabajo esta noche. Hizo demasiado dinero la semana pasada, por lo que no tenía que volver, pero... ¿por qué no? Darles lo que quieren, ¿verdad?

—Estás tomándote fotografías, ¿verdad?— preguntó Naruto, aplicándose su maquillaje en el espejo. Sasuke no lo admitiría, pero las habilidades con el maquillaje de Naruto era... un espectáculo digno de ver.

—Supongo.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es más dinero.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando llegó su turno, inmediatamente la buscó. El lugar estaba completamente lleno, las personas ocupaban todos los asientos, algunos estaban de pie porque no había más sillas, pero no vio a la chica borracha en cualquier lugar.

Bien... fue decepcionante. Ahora había vuelto a ser la persona más patética en la habitación.

Él rodó los ojos, ya no entretenido, y se centró en maniobrar a través de la multitud. Haciendo caso omiso de todo el dinero y las manos deslizándose sobre él, se desconectó del ruido hasta que finalmente llego al otro lado y subió por las escaleras hasta el escenario. Hizo un movimiento para pasar a través de las cortinas, pero un movimiento desde el otro lado del escenario le llamó la atención.

Una mujer en una minifalda negra y una blusa azul oscuro de corte bajo, debajo de una chaqueta negra caminaba sobre el escenario. Ella estaba muy bien dotada, sus caderas se mecían al caminar, grandes pechos eran apenas cubiertos por la ropa. Cuando sus ojos finalmente llegaron a su rostro, era casi difícil lo pálida que era, sus ojos brillaban. Su cabello estaba recogido en un ovillo y él estaba acostumbrado a verlo suelto. Estaba mostrando más piel de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Sin embargo, la mirada vidriosa en sus orbes blancos y la botella en la mano fueron los identificadores.

Era ella.

La multitud, pensó que esto era parte del espectáculo, y aumentó el volumen, los aplausos eran casi ensordecedores. La joven se acercó a él, con mejillas rojas, los párpados pesados, se volvió hacia ella, esperando.

Era extraño... ver su acto tan audaz cuando sus ojos seguían siendo tan tristes.

Ella deslizó su mano por encima de su hombro, envolviéndola alrededor de su cuello, y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y el público se volvió loco.

—Por favor, háblame.

Y deslizó dinero en la parte delantera de su vestido.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tomar buenas decisiones probablemente no era su fuerte. A lo largo de su vida actuó por su propia diversión o para contrarrestar a alguien que se consideraba a sí mismos en un pedestal más alto de lo que estaba, pero si lo pensaba, el resultado de sus acciones siempre había terminado bien a causa de su hermano o de la influencia de su padre. Ahora que estaba por su cuenta, en realidad tenía que soportar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Nadie le impidió desafiar a su padre, que fue por lo que terminó sin hogar.

Nadie le impidió convertirse en una _Drag Queen_ por dinero, por lo que todavía estaba trabajando.

Y nadie lo detuvo al escuchar a una chica borracha, que fue por qué se fue con ella justo después del espectáculo.

Ella se había tambaleado todo el camino, agarrando con fuerza su brazo mientras caminaban hacia el complejo de apartamentos. La gente miraba a la tentadora y curvilínea mujer en ropa ajustada siendo llevada del brazo por una belleza alta, delgada, con la mirada fría, pero Sasuke se centró en los refunfuños de la joven. Él no podía entender todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero estaba contenta y haciendo preguntas.

Cuando llegaron al complejo de apartamentos y comenzaron a subir las escaleras a su piso, el agarre de la mujer se intensificó. Tenía una idea acerca de a dónde iba, pero no sabía cómo realmente ir a través de esto. Su ser borracho era un problema, pero por ello encontró menos humillante caminar por las calles todavía en su ropa de trabajo.

No era del tipo que hacia eso.

Sasuke recuperó su ropa, que estaba en el interior del buzón junto a la puerta, y buscó la llave de repuesto. Cuando fueron capaces de entrar, la condujo al interior, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Su apartamento no era extravagante.

Al entrar, una cama estaba en el extremo izquierdo, debajo de una ventana bastante grande con las persianas cerradas. Un televisor de pantalla plana estaba montado en la pared no muy lejos de él, y se enfrentó a un sofá negro con puntos rojos en el otro lado de la habitación. Una puerta plegable doble estaba directamente al otro lado de la cama y sirvió como su armario y trastero. Él no tenía mucha ropa o cosas para almacenar, por lo que todo lo que llevaba y todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí. En la esquina derecha de la sala, una puerta daba al cuarto de baño, que estaba equipado con un lavabo, un inodoro y una ducha. Era más pequeño a lo que estaba acostumbrado y era completamente falto de color, pero él se había acostumbrado. Al lado del baño había una cocina con un diseño que particularmente no le gustaba. La cocina era tan amplia como su dormitorio, pero el hecho de que solo había una forma de entrada le molestaba.

Pero éste fue el primer lugar que realmente era suyo.

Se acercó a su cama y dejó a la mujer, quien cayó sentada torpemente. Ella lo miró, y esta fue la primera vez que la veía con buena iluminación. Estaba un poco sorprendido de lo claros que eran sus ojos, de hecho, eran blancos.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes —dijo ella, parpadeando con timidez—. No... Nunca he hecho esto antes.

—En realidad —dijo desinteresadamente.

Ella lo miró por un momento, sus ojos borrachos luchaban para concentrarse. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, tímidamente.

—Ah... Su voz es más profunda de lo que imaginaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo podía hilar pensamientos si estaba tan borracha.

—Pero está bien —dijo ella, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro—. Todavía... no cambia nada. Es que... nunca he estado con una mujer.

¿Acaba de...?

¿Realmente pensaba...?

¿Qué tan borracha estaba esta chica? ¿Ella iba a un espectáculo de _Drags_ todas las semanas y no tenía idea de que las mujeres eran en realidad hombres? ¿No escuchaba al locutor cada noche, anunciando que eran _Drags_? ¿No sabía el significado de _Drag Queen_? ¿Cuándo se despertaba de sus escapadas de borracha, ella no se daba cuenta de que había visto a hombres vestidos de mujer?

¿Ella realmente pensaba que eran todas mujeres?

—¿ _Satsuki-san_?

Sasuke respiró profundamente.

—Claro. Quieres tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer. Claro.

—Ah, n-no se trata sólo de eso. Yo no sólo quiero estar con una... una mujer. Quiero... Es decir, usted es m-muy bonita, _Satsuki-san_. Hermosa, realmente. Y no es sólo la forma en que se ve. También es confiada y tranquila... Yo veo en ti... un montón de cosas que quiero ser.

Sasuke casi se rio, pero sopló en su lugar. Era extremadamente difícil culpar de todo esto a su embriaguez, porque había tomado la decisión consciente para cambiar a su estilo y se aferraba a esos sentimientos cada noche. En ese sentido, sus emociones eran probablemente genuinas; tal vez ella creía que había caído por una mujer por la mañana después de sus salidas nocturnas.

Pero aun así era bastante estúpido.

Sasuke decidió poner fin a esto, y se sacó la peluca de su cabeza. La mujer lo miró, parpadeando varias veces.

—¿Usas una peluca? —dijo finalmente, sonriendo—. Me gusta tu cabello corto, también.

Esto no podía ser real.

—A-así —Ella dijo, mirando brevemente su regazo—. ¿Cómo funciona esto? Tenemos solo…

—Quiero quitarme esta cosa —dijo, girando a la derecha y el rostro de la chica fue adornado con rojo. Tenía que quitarse el maquillaje y el vestido para que ella entendiera.

Se dirigió al baño, dejando la puerta abierta, y sacó toallitas y limpiadores faciales. El maquillaje era algo terco, pero le dio tiempo para pensar. Cuando se diera cuenta de que él no era quien ella creía que era, ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? Ella no traía un teléfono, pero tal vez ella todavía era capaz de recordar el número de alguien. Todas las noches se retiraba por su cuenta, así que tal vez ella vivía cerca. Sólo que no quería que durmiera aquí, pero no podía rechazarla antes de ver su reacción.

Después de quitarse su maquillaje, se quedó mirando su reflejo. Aunque su rostro estaba rojo debido a la intensa depuración, estaba contento de ver su verdadero rostro de nuevo. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba su rostro. Procedió a descomprimir el vestido y salir de él. Volviendo al espejo una vez más, se veía a sí mismo de nuevo.

Sasuke volvió a entrar en su habitación. La mujer estaba sentada en su cama, se había quitado la chaqueta, y estaba mirando fijamente su almohada. Su blusa en realidad no tenía tirantes, y por el más extraño momento, se preguntó cómo era ella cuando no estaba ebria. Ella lo miró, los ojos vidriosos se ampliaron. Se puso de pie, tratando de leer su expresión y esperar la realización.

—Eres... —ella parpadeó, encontrando su mirada—. Eres plana.

Sasuke abrió la boca, con la intención de hacerle saber su error, pero entonces sus palabras lo descolocaron, y su mente quedo en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—¡Quiero decir que está bien! —expreso, de pie y caminando a su alrededor—. Es como si... eres mi contrario —Ella sonrió, pasando las manos por sus brazos, su toque era tan delicado y vacilante como él esperaba—. Voy a admitir que te ves diferente ahora... pero es bueno —Llegó a sus hombros, avanzó lentamente hacia su pecho—. Creo que... de esta forma también me gustas.

Bien...

Maldita sea.

Maldita sea todo.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco, demasiado bien, para su gusto.

—¡Oh! —La chica saltó, las manos volaron a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Miró hacia abajo por un momento, identificando la presión que sentía en su contra. Ella lo miró, parpadeando rápidamente, y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios—. Y-yo no sabía que tendrías que utilizar una... una falsificación... —Apretó los labios, dando un paso más cerca, empujándose contra él para aumentar la presión—. Tal vez... podría... p-p-probarlo.

Sasuke la levantó, lo que la hizo chillar, y rápidamente ellos se acercaron a su cama. Estaba encima de ella al minuto siguiente, mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Ah... ¿Mi...? H-Hinata.

—Hinata... —El asintió con la cabeza, mirándola de nuevo—. No suelo hacer esto bien.

No hablaron mucho el resto de la noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Uno.**

 **Notas Naoko:** Y tenemos nueva historia! Yeiiiiiii… la verdad espero que esta historia les guste. La bellísima KattytoNebel, es la responsable que todo este gramaticalmente bien en esta historia, así que muchas gracias linda. Disfruten la historia. Y no olviden comentar, porque si solo agregan a fav o follow, no voy a continuar la historia, lo siento, pero ya estoy aburrida de que solo agregen a favoritos, los fanfickers necesitamos feedback.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia lamentablemente tampoco es de mi propiedad, esta pertenece a _**Juri.D P**_. Esta historia fue beteada por _**Shiroi Kimiko**_.

 **xxx**

Cuando Sasuke se despertó a la mañana siguiente, su primer pensamiento fue que no apagó la luz del baño. Fue lo primero que llamó su atención; y también, que la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de su ventana era un poco molesta.

Su segundo pensamiento fue sobre el otro cuerpo en su cama.

Se apoyó sobre su costado, mirando a la —en su opinión— maraña de cabello oscuro. A pesar de que estaba oculta por las sábanas, Sasuke recordó las muchas expresiones que hizo la noche anterior y cómo su cuerpo se sentía contra el suyo. Se preguntó si le había gustado, debido a que no le importaría volver a hacerlo —ahora mismo— si ella despertaba en ese estado de ánimo. Igualmente comenzó a pensar en maneras de conseguir ese estado de ánimo en ella, en caso de que no despertara de esa manera. También se preguntó si esto era el comienzo de un estilo de vida playboy o algo, imaginando intencionadamente aventuras con una completa extraña. De cualquier manera, le gustaría repetir, de preferencia sin él tener que usar un vestido y estando ambos en sus cinco sentidos.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, haciendo una mueca por el dolor y llevó su brazo sobre los ojos. Hace dos meses, nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo en esta posición. Honestamente se había imaginado como un vagabundo; no era una posibilidad terrible. Nunca pensó realmente que podría ganar dinero por sus propios medios, y este trabajo en particular nunca le hubiera parecido plausible si no lo hubiera experimentado. Y ahora estaba durmiendo con extrañas. Pensó que de suceder eso, habría sido como parte de su estilo de vida oculta siendo un pez gordo.

Levantó el brazo, mirando el lío de cabello otra vez, y sonrió; colocando algunos mechones en su lugar.

Probablemente no la habría conocido si fuese un pez gordo, así que tal vez —sólo tal vez— esto era un poco mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Esto, sin duda irritaría a su padre, si alguna vez se enteraba. De hecho, sus opciones de vida nunca habían sido grandes, pero el hecho de que estaba tomando sus propias decisiones sin algún tipo de red de seguridad era bastante estimulante. Sus opciones supuestamente malas, comenzaban a emocionarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que la mujer comenzaba a removerse. En silencio, la miró y —de hecho— tuvo la oportunidad de maravillarse con su figura. Ella se estiró, exhaló y levantó un brazo por encima de su cabeza, estirando sus piernas bajo el edredón, pero se congeló como si algo la detuviera. Bajó su brazo lentamente; su cabeza se movió de arriba hacia abajo, y luego de lado a lado. Fue entonces cuando se incorporó —el largo cabello cubría su espalda expuesta— y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

Y por un breve instante, él se preguntó cómo se veía cuando se despertaba en la comodidad de su propia casa.

Cuando comenzó a salir de la cama, Sasuke puso su brazo sobre los ojos, separando ligeramente los labios, y fingió estar dormido.

Ella gritó; le arrebató las mantas de su cuerpo en un rápido tirón, y luego volvió a gritar al tiempo que las almohadas eran arrojadas sobre su miembro expuesto. Él contemplaba si debía despertar o algo por el estilo. Decidió que era hora y gimió, moviéndose lentamente. Miró el techo, respirando profundamente, y luego miró a un lado. La mujer estaba de pie, envuelta en las mantas, y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su rostro estaba pálido, pero tal vez ella no se sentía bien por el alcohol.

—¿Quién eres tú? —chilló.

La miró durante un largo momento, aparentando que su mente procesaba por qué ella estaba allí.

—Sasuke —contestó francamente.

—N... —Ella sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente—. No lo hice... Nosotros no, y-y-y-yo ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Me hiciste traerte aquí. —Pasó una mano por su cabello, cerrando los ojos—. Eso fue nuevo para mí.

—¿Te hice...? No, yo estaba... Satsuki era la...

Sasuke exhaló, cubrió sus ojos de nuevo. Ella era muy divertida.

—Intenté decírtelo anoche, pero fuiste persistente.

—¿Quieres decir... insistí en que...?

—Sí. Te acercaste después del espectáculo e insististe en hablar conmigo en privado. Intenté alejarte, pero no te moviste. Sólo te traje aquí para que pudieras utilizar mi teléfono, pero parecía que tenías otros planes.

—O-oh... pensé... pensé que eras una muj… Eh… Satsuki, quiero decir, yo... Estoy tan, l-lo siento. —Se detuvo, él podía escuchar su respiración, y murmuró algo acerca de no beber de nuevo—. Y-yo... yo debería irme.

Demasiada diversión.

Ella hacía de esto demasiado divertido.

—¿Es eso? —Sasuke la miró, asomando un ojo por debajo de su brazo—. ¿Siempre utilizas a los chicos o sólo a los que visten de mujer?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con el rostro rojo.

—¡No es eso! Yo, um, y-yo sólo... No creo que esto sea... una buena idea. Creo que deberíamos... Debemos dejarlo y olvidarlo.

—Tck, figúrate. —Miró hacia otro lado—. La primera vez que me entrego a una chica, y ella sólo estaba buscando diversión barata.

Y su reacción fue casi instantánea.

Corrió hacia él, apoyándose en la cama, arrojando disculpas con respiraciones temblorosas y palabras apresuradas. Ella era un peligro para sí misma, si lo pensaba. Divertida, pero peligrosa.

—¡Y honestamente, nunca quise hacerte daño! —soltó después de algún largo discurso— Debería… Necesitas… yo nunca quise que esto sucediera.

Se volvió hacia ella, mirando su sonrojada y mortificada expresión. Y luego decidió que no era mala compañía.

—¿Cómo vas a compensarme por esto?

—Yo... Bueno, honestamente no sé... lo que una persona haría en esta situación.

—Una buena persona podría asumir la responsabilidad.

Ella parpadeó, entreabriendo los labios.

—Así que... lo siento, no estoy segura... ¿qué es lo que quiere?

—Salvarnos de la humillación de una aventura de una noche.

—¿Quieres decir, que deberíamos...? —Ella se le quedó mirando; su expresión mutó—. Yo... no puedo hacer eso.

—¿No te gustan los chicos?

—No es eso. —Se puso de pie, tirando de las mantas alrededor—. Es... Bueno, por un lado, ni siquiera sé quién eres.

—Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué sigue?

—Tiene que ser algo más que sólo… —Ella se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Uchiha? ¿El Uchiha perdido?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estoy perdido?

Se acercó más, mirándolo con atención.

—¿Eres el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha?

—Eso depende. ¿Quién dijo que estaba perdido?

Abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpida por alguien golpeando la puerta. Ella saltó, apretándose contra la pared.

—¡ _Teme_ , abre!

Sasuke gimió, pasando una mano por su cabello. Esta iba a ser una mañana interesante.

Salió de la cama —ignorando cómo la chica se cubrió los ojos ante su desnudez— y localizó sus _boxers_. Después se los puso, se acercó a la puerta, deshizo las cerraduras, y la abrió. Naruto se quedó allí, todavía con el maquillaje de la noche anterior —el cual no se veía tan bien ahora—, y el cabello hecho un desastre. Estaba en su ropa de trabajo, por lo que no debía haber ido a casa en absoluto.

Las manos de Naruto se pusieron sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo frenético—. Bien, una amiga viene al club todas las noches, y siempre la llevo a casa, pero no puedo encontrarla. Ni siquiera llamó, y me temo que algo podría haber ocurrido.

—¿Esperaste hasta ahora para decirle a alguien? —Sasuke arrastró las palabras, mirando los ojos manchados con rímel de Naruto—. ¿No es éste un asunto de la policía?

—¡No entiendes! Su primo me dijo que velara por ella, y ella es la maldita hija de-

Los ojos de Naruto se posaron en la masa oscura detrás de Sasuke. Se quedó un momento así, sacudido por los grandes ojos pálidos que lo miraban, pero luego sus ojos se ampliaron. Empujó a Sasuke a un lado, caminó aturdido hacia la figura, y tiró de la manta que le cubría la cabeza.

—¿Hinata?

—N-Naruto...

Parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza, frunciendo las cejas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Trató de tirar de la manta—. ¿Por qué estás…?

—¡No lo digas!

Pero ya había visto un atisbo de su piel magullada antes de que ella tirara de la manta de nuevo a su lugar. Naruto la miró con más fuerza, ya no con cara de preocupación, ahora lucía muy intimidante. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke y tomó nota de sus contusiones y marcas de arañazos en la espalda y a lo largo de sus brazos.

—¿Qué...?

Mirando más detenidamente, vio que Sasuke tenía manchas de lápiz labial en lugares cuestionables de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué...?

Se volvió hacia Hinata; estaba claro que ella tenía los labios hinchados, pero la ropa esparcida sobre el piso le confirmó todo.

Miró a los dos alternadamente; sus pensamientos daban vuelta como un torbellino.

—¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS!?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hubo una interrupción obligatoria.

Después de un ataque de histeria inducida por la ira de Naruto, que dejó a la niña de cabello oscuro llorando, Sasuke ordenó al rubio lavarse el rostro y a la mujer tomar una ducha. Mientras Naruto murmuraba su frustración en la cocina y ella ocupaba el cuarto de baño, Sasuke se puso unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Se sentó en su cama y esperó a que los dos aparecieran.

Cuando entraron después de unos treinta minutos, Naruto no se veía feliz, y la mujer estaba vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior y con la chaqueta de Naruto sobre los hombros. Se sentó en su sofá, Naruto se apoyó contra una pared, y Sasuke los miraba en busca de una respuesta.

—Por lo tanto, la encontramos —dijo el Uchiha. Naruto miró en su dirección, tratando de asesinarlo con la mirada—. ¿Algo está mal, amigo?

Durante diez segundos —Sasuke los contó— la expresión de Naruto se volvió salvaje y oscura. Suspiró, levantó su mano, y sacudió la cabeza.

—No tienes ni idea de por qué esto está mal.

—¿Qué parte está mal?

—¡Tú-! —Se detuvo, respiró, y habló lentamente—. ¿El nombre _Hyūga_ significa algo para ti?

—¿Debería?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, jadeando, y miró al techo.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, furioso—. ¿No estaba ella borracha anoche? ¿No pasó por tu mente no dormir con una chica borracha?

—Por lo tanto, sabías que ella se emborrachaba.

—¡Es por eso que la llevo a casa!

Se encogió de hombros.

—Hice todo lo que pude para evitar la situación.

—¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡Y tú! —Se volvió hacia la chica, y ella se encogió en el sofá—. ¡Esa fuiste tú anoche! ¿¡Dónde obtuviste esa ropa!? ¿¡Por qué tienes esa ropa!?

—Naruto-

—¡Y no te vayas con extraños! ¿¡Por qué tengo que decírtelo!?

—¡Sólo quería conocer a Satsuki!

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —advirtió—, debido a que hiciste mucho más que simplemente _conocerla_ , ¿verdad?

Intentó formar sus palabras, desesperada, pero se encontró incapaz de decir algo coherente cuanto él se quejaba.

—Nunca quisiste presentármela, y yo-

—¡Te dije todos los días, _todos los días_ , que te mantuvieras alejada de Satsuki! ¡Mantenerte lejos! ¿¡No te lo dije!?

—Lo hiciste, pero-

—¡Estabas sobria cuando te lo dije, así que no puedes culpar al alcohol!

—No estaba-

—¿Sabes qué va a hacer Neji cuando se entere de esto?

Se quedó sin aliento, lágrimas de vergüenza o frustración rodaban pos sus mejillas.

—¡Soy capaz de hacer cosas sin que él lo sepa!

—¡Antes de irse, me dijo que te cuidara! ¡Tú estabas allí! ¿Qué pasa si estás embarazada? ¿Qué pasa si contrajiste algo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Has siquiera pensado en eso? ¡No! ¡Porque estabas borracha! —Se volvió de nuevo a Sasuke, marchando a través del cuarto y tirando de él hacia arriba—. ¡Borracha, Sasuke! ¿¡Qué te hizo pensar que eso era correcto!?

—Uno no piensa mucho después de que la ropa empieza a caer.

—¡Tómatelo en serio! ¡Ella es la jodida Hinata Hyūga, y su padre puede expulsarlos del país si quisiera!

—¿Hyūga? —dijo Sasuke con suavidad— ¿Qué hay contigo y los Hyūga?

—¡Dame un descanso! —Naruto lo arrojó al suelo—. Una de las tres compañías con las que compite tu padre, ¡Hyūga es una de ellas! —Resopló, pasándose las dos manos por el cabello—. Y acabas de tener relaciones sexuales con la heredera de la empresa como si fuera nada. —Negó con la cabeza—. No conoces a su padre, hombre... no lo conoces. —Él apretó los labios en una fina línea, con los ojos muy abiertos y desorbitados—. Mierda.

—Calma. Vamos a resolver esto.

Naruto bajó la mirada con los ojos enloquecidos.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Ella dijo que sería mi novia.

Sus ojos y los de la mujer se posaron en el Uchiha.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada, lo que hizo que empalideciera.

—Retráctate. —El rubio irrumpió de nuevo a ella, atrapándola contra el sofá—. Retráctate en este momento, Hinata.

—¿P-por qué siempre estás tratando de decirme qué hacer?

—¡No se trata de que te diga qué hacer! ¡Este soy yo cuidándote! ¿¡Qué es lo que sabes de él!? ¿Eh? ¡Nada!

—¡Podría llegar a conocerlo!

—¡Es una mala decisión, Hinata! ¡Toda su vida han sido malas decisiones!

Sasuke frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—¿No sabes? Él es-

—¡El Uchiha desaparecido! ¡Sí! ¡Y, francamente, mi padre podría pensar que esto fue una buena decisión!

Naruto se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Se apartó del sofá, caminó por la habitación, y lo observó. Tampoco era para estar tan enfurecido, y el Uchiha encontró divertido todo esto; la Hyūga estaba completamente aterrorizada. Después de un tiempo, Naruto exhaló; se apoyó contra la pared otra vez.

—No tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo —murmuró—. Sólo... ¡Dios!

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de calmarse. Era demasiado para él.

Simplemente no podía creer que en realidad habían hecho eso.

Ni siquiera la reconoció en el escenario ayer por la noche, y él ni siquiera había visto el espectáculo de Sasuke. Sabía que ella estaba soltera, y por alguna razón le había tomado gusto a la otra _personalidad_ de Sasuke; pero él no sabía que iba a arriesgarse a causa de eso. Esto necesitaba solucionarse.

Alzó su rostro, mirando a Sasuke; en busca de aquella honestidad que era tan difícil de encontrar.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo suficiente.

Él negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada, y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Estás segura sobre esto? —le preguntó a la mujer.

Ella tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar su mirada.

—Bueno... ciertas cosas tendrían que ocurrir primero... —Se retorció las manos, mirando a Sasuke—. No quiero que pienses que te usé... p-pero no puedo convertirme en tu novia tampoco. Debemos... llegar a conocernos mejor.

Sasuke pensó en eso. A él definitivamente le gustaría verla más, pero ahora esto estaba empezando a sonar serio. Pensó en desechar su idea anterior sólo por su mala elección de palabras; quería divertirse más tiempo. Ahora... tendría que hacer un esfuerzo.

—Y —continuó ella— deberás volver a casa. Tu familia debe estar preocupada.

—No voy a hacer eso.

— _Teme_ —gruñó Naruto.

—No veo por qué el volver tiene que ver en esto.

—¿Puedes pensar en las otras personas sólo una vez? No se trata de cualquier asunto, se trata de volver a casa. Trata de asumir la responsabilidad por las malas elecciones de mierda que has hecho.

—Estoy a favor de salir con ella, pero yo no voy a salir de aquí y pedir disculpas.

—¡Estás-!

—Está bien. —Ella se puso de pie, tirando de la chaqueta con más fuerza, y se inclinó—. Estoy muy apenada por lo sucedido, _Uchiha-san_. —Dirigió su vista al rubio—. Y lo siento por preocuparte, Naruto.

A él le llevó un momento recuperar el aliento. Ahora no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tenemos clase mañana —dijo empujando la puerta—. Sólo... realmente necesito llevarte a casa.

Y se fueron.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La semana pasó bastante lenta por muchas razones.

Por un lado, no dejaba su apartamento por mucho tiempo. No era completamente diferente de lo que normalmente hacía, pero no ayudó a acelerar las cosas.

En segundo lugar, Naruto no había regresado. Por otra parte, no era como que él viviera particularmente cerca de donde trabajaban, y probablemente él estaba ocupado con las clases, no es como que Sasuke iba a ir a visitarlo tampoco. Y desde luego, no estaba preocupado por lo que había sido de su amistad con Naruto, pero señaló que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que en realidad había logrado hacerlo enojar.

Ni siquiera le había hecho algo directamente.

Y, en tercer lugar —no era un problema, sino un pensamiento pasajero—, llegó a la conclusión que le gustaba el sexo. Era bastante bueno; era muy, muy, muy bueno. Pensaba en sexo casi todo el día, y a veces, realmente quería tener relaciones sexuales. Las marcas de arañazos en su espalda y los brazos estaban sanando lentamente, y los chupetones en el cuello se estaban desvaneciendo y eran recordatorios de que él quería experimentar todo al igual que la otra vez.

Pero tal vez... todo tenía que ser como aquella vez, tan… Bueno, más o menos en unos pocos aspectos.

Tal vez, pasó una buena parte de la semana al teléfono, y tal vez —sólo tal vez— mirando hacia la corporación Hyūga. La persona actual a cargo era un hombre llamado Hiashi Hyūga. Su esposa murió hace cinco años, dejándolo con dos hijas; la más joven, Hanabi, y la mayor, Hinata. También tomó a su cuidado a su sobrino, Neji, que actualmente estaba estudiando en el extranjero.

También había rumores de que Hiashi tenía previsto fusionarse con el imperio Uchiha, pero se negó a creer que su padre estaría de acuerdo en algo por el estilo.

No había mucho que decir acerca de sus hijas, pero supuso que sabía por qué. Todo lo que pudo averiguar acerca de la mayor era que ella estaba asistiendo a la universidad y que algún día se haría cargo del legado Hyūga, convirtiéndola en la primera heredera en su línea de sangre.

Ella realmente era... algo así como su opuesto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Hey.

Sasuke miraba —todavía tratando de despertar— a Naruto, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, envuelto en una chaqueta.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte —murmuró.

Naruto pasó de un pie a otro, con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Acerca de? —Sasuke se volvió, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su cama y se dejó caer de bruces. Aún faltaban alrededor de cinco horas antes de tener que ir a trabajar, y tenía la esperanza de dormir hasta entonces.

Naruto entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y se sentó en el sofá, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas.

—No creo que exagerase, así que no voy a disculparme.

—Mm.

—Pero tengo que admitir que debería haber hablado mejor. Tienes que entender. Hinata... Hinata es... —Suspiró, pasándose las manos por el rostro—. Si la conocieras como yo, sabrías que no hace cosas por el estilo. Y entonces lo hace con un tipo como tú.

Sasuke giró la cabeza, desenterrando la cabeza de la almohada, y lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa con este repentino problema conmigo?

—Oh, vamos. No estás hecho precisamente para tratar con las personas, deja tranquilas a las chicas. A veces me pregunto si eres todo lo que hay. —Naruto bajó la cabeza—. Mira... Eres mi amigo, no me malinterpretes. Es sólo impactante saber... saber que... que tú...

Sasuke esperó. Naruto estaba realmente tratando de transmitir sus emociones y los pensamientos correctos, y si él estuviera un poco más despierto, podría realmente saber lo que pensaba.

Naruto lo miró, incrédulo.

—Ni siquiera sé que me sorprendió más. Cuando me di cuenta de que ella fue quien se acercó al escenario contigo... —Gritó, dejándose caer hacia atrás—. ¡Hombre! Te he conocido por tanto tiempo, y nunca, ni siquiera aunque alguien me lo hubiera dicho, hubiera esperado que esto sucediera.

Sasuke lo miró un momento más antes de sentarse, dejando las piernas por el borde de la cama. Ahora que estaba funcional, tenía cosas que decir, también.

—Nunca me comentaste de ella.

—¿Hinata? —Naruto río—. Tú y ella son personas completamente diferentes. Además, hasta esa noche, ella no sabía nada de ti; por lo menos no que yo supiera.

—¿Cuándo la conociste?

—Eh... En algún momento de... la escuela secundaria. Solía buscar pelea con su primo, pero luego me hice amigo de él. La conocí algún tiempo después de eso. —Frunció al recordar—. Y después de eso, la compañía de su padre comenzó a involucrarse. —Asintió convencido—. De hecho, molestan mucho.

Todo esto era nuevo para él. Sasuke había conocido a Naruto desde que eran niños, y el rubio nunca había sido bueno para guardar secretos. Sin embargo, después de que Sasuke fue transferido a una escuela secundaria diferente, parece que Naruto no había hecho más que mejorar. ¿Entonces, por casualidad, se encontró con otra persona cuya familia poseía una empresa? ¿Él no le dijo eso? Supuso que no le habría importado, pero se sintió un poco traicionado.

Naruto lo miró.

—Nunca te hablé de ella, ya que honestamente nunca pasó por mi mente. Supongo que no creí que te llevaras bien con ella. O con Neji.

—¿Te gusta ella?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta ella?

Naruto se sentó, exhalando.

—Me he estado preguntando acerca de eso... Descubrí que ella tuvo un enamoramiento por mí una vez, pero nunca hablamos de ello. La oí decirle a un amigo, por lo que nunca he sacado el tema. Así que, cuando los vi... —Él gimió, frotándose la cabeza—. Simplemente me confundió, ¿de acuerdo? Ambos me confundieron como el infierno.

—¿Por lo tanto, has venido a decirme que me mantenga alejado de ella?

—¡Tch! Vine aquí porque eres mi amigo, y extrañaba hablar contigo, _teme_. Eso y que deberías llamar a Itachi. Él ha estado apareciendo por mi dormitorio últimamente, y no me siento con el derecho de decirle dónde te encuentras.

—Probablemente te está siguiendo.

—Sí... —Se puso de pie—. Uh, me gusta un poco su opinión sobre mí, y no me gustaría que supiera... de este trabajo, así que...

—¿Cómo es esa chica, Hinata?

El rubio se detuvo, sorprendido por esa pregunta.

—Eh... Sin ofender, pero no está exactamente orgullosa de lo que hizo. Y lo último que te escuchó decir tampoco ayudó.

—Hn.

Naruto debatió consigo mismo, sabiendo que no debería decir demasiado.

—Lo que pasó con Satsuki... Ella realmente admiraba esa parte de ti. Suena tonto, pero se arruinó esa imagen para ella.

El moreno no respondió.

—Hey, tengo cosas que hacer antes del trabajo, por lo que te voy a ver más tarde... A menos que quieras venir.

—Pasaré.

Él lo miró de nuevo, nervioso.

—Estamos bien, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca estuve molesto.

—Sí... Sí... Sólo... Para un tipo que tiene tanto que ofrecer, lo desperdicias de las formas más extrañas.

—Me lo han dicho. —Se ocultó con la manta—. Nos vemos en el trabajo.

Naruto contuvo una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sasuke no parecía molesto, y no era como si él no fuese expresivo cuando se trataba de ira. Sin embargo, sintió que debía hacer las paces. Sólo tenía que pensar en una manera de cómo.

—De acuerdo, bueno, nos vemos. —Se acercó a la puerta, haciendo una pausa cuando tocó el pomo—. Oye.

Sasuke gruñó.

—¿Te gusta ella? Hinata, quiero decir.

—... Nos vemos en el trabajo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No sabía lo que había esperado.

Pero tal vez era lo mejor.

Desde el primer día en que trabajó allí, cuando fue empujado a este entorno, cuando caminaba sobre el escenario, ella había estado allí. No esperó que estuviera allí, sólo ocurrió. Sin embargo, ella no estuvo allí esa noche.

Ni estaría allí mañana.

Y, en dos meses más, no estaría tampoco.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Padre.

Fugaku Uchiha levantó la vista de su portátil, mirando a su hijo mayor.

—Itachi.

—¿Has encontrado a Sasuke?

—¿Encontrado? —Fugaku se echó hacia atrás en su silla—. Él no se perdió. Se fue por su propia voluntad, y esta constante preocupación que tanto expresas tú al igual que tu madre, es completamente innecesaria.

—Padre. —Itachi se detuvo—. ¿Cómo esta madre?

—Hum. —Miró de nuevo a su ordenador portátil—. Ella ha estado en la casa de su madre, así que no sabría decirte.

—Ya veo... Perdone mi intromisión. —Itachi inclinó la cabeza—. Volveré a trabajar.

—Muy bien.

Itachi se volvió hacia la puerta y salió de la enorme casa que era oficialmente demasiado grande para su gusto. Todas las personas que cocinaban y limpiaban tenían el día libre, y se preguntó cómo su padre estuvo de acuerdo de estar solo en un espacio tan grande.

Por otra parte, su hijo menor había estado ausente durante más de cuatro meses; su esposa estaba demasiado afectada como para estar cerca, pero él estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Apretó los dientes y entró en su coche. Pensó que Sasuke sería encontrado luego de que presentó una denuncia de desaparición de persona, pero, la policía dijo que era un joven acomodado con los recursos para salir por su propia voluntad. Si hubiera sido sólo dos años más joven, entonces habrían agotado todos los recursos para encontrarlo porque él habría sido un menor de edad. Así que quizás... debería dejar de pensar en Sasuke como un niño.

Su hermano tenía diecinueve años, y era consciente de lo que debe y no se debe hacer. No sabía lo que pasó por su mente como para interrumpir la reunión de negocios de su padre y decir todo lo que dijo, pero tenía que saber las repercusiones de todo; Sasuke quería esto. Tal vez no quería verse controlado por completo, quería tomar sus propias decisiones, pero era muy malo en eso. Itachi en parte se culpó a sí mismo. Incluso cuando era un niño, su posición en la vida era una estresante, por lo que Itachi siempre tuvo un papel importante en lo que Sasuke hacía y no hacía. Nunca pensó... que esto iba a pasar, sin embargo.

¿Y dónde diablos podría estar Sasuke, si Naruto no sabía dónde estaba? Él no tenía ningún otro amigo, al menos ninguno que él conociera, por lo que realmente no sabía a qué lugar podría haber ido o conocía a alguna persona que supiera de él.

Tal vez debería empezar a seguir al Uzumaki...

Se puso el cinturón de seguridad, salió de la calzada larga y comenzó otro viaje a la universidad de Naruto. Él vivía en uno de los dormitorios, y deseó que Sasuke hubiera hecho algo así para tener la libertad que quería.

Mientras conducía fuera de la zona cerrada, empezó a ojear las calles. Fue entonces cuando vio a un punto en la distancia. Lo miró directamente, viendo su imagen; y, al pasar junto a él, su coche se detuvo en seco. Aparcó el coche, arrancó el cinturón de seguridad y salió disparado del vehículo.

—¡Sasuke!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fugaku cliqueó y tecleó en su ordenador portátil, revisando las cuentas bancarias y registros de teléfonos. Sólo había cortado los ingresos de Sasuke por un mes, pero su hijo no había intentado acceder a su dinero o utilizar su teléfono celular en meses. Era posible que él abriera su propia cuenta y comprara su propio teléfono, pero todavía necesitaría dinero. ¿De dónde conseguiría Sasuke dinero? No habría sido capaz de obtener puestos de trabajo sin que alguien le informara, por lo que, ¿dónde estaba?

¿Por qué no había regresado aún?

Tal vez... era incapaz de volver. Tal vez algo le ocurrió en ese primer mes, y por eso no lo había visto u oído de él.

Fugaku se burló, alejando el pensamiento de su mente. La mera idea era absurda, porque Sasuke era un Uchiha, y la mala suerte no era algo que les afectara. En el exterior, se mostraba seguro; en su interior mostraba todo lo contrario, pero esto podría ser el comienzo de un futuro aún mayor. Él estaba seguro de que Sasuke estaba bien. Debió haber cubierto sus huellas bastante bien para no ser visto por cualquier persona.

Sasuke estaba absoluta y positivamente bien...

Fugaku se centró en su ordenador portátil de nuevo, buscando tarjetas de crédito que pudieran haber sido abiertas a nombre de su hijo.

—Padre.

El hombre alzó la vista, sorprendido de ver a sus dos hijos en la puerta.

—Sasuke... Estás aquí.

El más joven miró a Itachi de reojo antes de caminar hacia adelante.

—Estaba equivocado.

—¿Equivocado? —Fugaku se enderezó—. ¿Te estás disculpando?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Estoy admitiendo que estaba equivocado.

—¿Y deseas volver?

—No quiero ser repudiado.

Lo miró por un momento.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Sasuke se desplazó, mirando alrededor de la habitación brevemente.

—Conseguí un trabajo. Trabajé por un tiempo; pero no es para mí.

—¿Tuviste un trabajo? —Fugaku miró a su ordenador portátil y a Sasuke repetidamente—. ¿Dónde?

—No me acuerdo.

—¿No abriste ninguna cuenta bancaria?

—Lo hice. He utilizado un nombre diferente. —Lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Estabas buscando?

—Por supuesto que no. —Cerró su portátil, reclinándose en la silla—. Ya han pasado cuatro meses. Tu madre e Itachi estaban preocupados.

—Sí, tuve ese sermón ya. —Hizo una pausa, midiendo sus palabras—. La cosa es-

El hombre suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eres mi hijo. Mi actitud, mi ceño fruncido, mis tendencias torpes. Eres sin duda mi hijo. —Lo miró por un momento, casi tentado a sonreír—. No voy a disculparme por dirigirte en la dirección correcta; ya que, a diferencia de mí, tomas malas decisiones.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que empezar en alguna parte.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿está fuera de tu sistema? Si estás de vuelta para seguir mis órdenes, entonces puedes volver a la preparación para tu papel en la empresa. Durante tu ausencia, los Senju, Hyūga, e incluso Suna anunciaron a los futuros jefes de sus empresas. He estado retrasándolo porque quiero que tanto que tú como Itachi se hagan cargo, pero no estaba seguro de si ibas a volver.

—¿Es así?

—Lo es. ¿Tienes objeciones?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero sí necesito que me enseñes algo.

Los ojos de Fugaku se abrieron un poco. Esta era una ocasión única que jamás había pensado que sucedería ni en sus sueños, hasta ahora todavía lo eludía, pero finalmente había sucedido. Por una vez, Sasuke en realidad quería aprender de él.

Se frotó el rostro, cubriendo su sonrisa.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Dos semanas después**

—¿Qué? ¿Así que renunciaste?

—Sí.

—Pero era mucho más divertido contigo alrededor.

—Vas a sobrevivir.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados fuera de un lugar de comida rápida, disfrutando del frío. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Naruto lo había visto, y ahora sabía por qué.

—No es que no estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta en casa —dijo Naruto, apoyando su rostro en su mano—, pero podrías haberme dicho; antes de sólo tomar tus cosas e irte.

—Ahora lo sabes, por lo que deja de quejarte.

—Neeee, Sasuke, ¿cuándo vamos a pasar el rato?

—Estamos haciendo eso ahora.

—¡Keh! ¿Podrías haber elegido al menos una universidad cercana a la mía? Es como si estuvieras tratando de escapar de mí, ¿estás loco?

—No. No importa cuál universidad eligiera, aun así, no sería cerca de la tuya. Y yo vuelvo a casa todos los días de todos modos.

—Y luego tienes esas clases de empresario o lo que sea, luego vas al trabajo de tu padre. ¿Qué te ha pasado que ya no eres perezoso?

Se encogió de hombros, entrecerrando los ojos cuando un viento frío le revoloteó el cabello.

—¿Para qué vas a la universidad siquiera?

—Oh, ya sabes... para asegurarme de hacer un montón de dinero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues trabajando allí?

Naruto lo miró, sorprendido.

—Es divertido, Sasuke. Sinceramente creí que pensabas lo mismo.

Resopló, sonriendo.

—Era dinero fácil. No puedo vivir así.

—Supongo que sí... Era más divertido cuando estabas allí.

Optó por ignorarlo.

—Sobre eso... Ella.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Todavía piensas en ella?

—Ni idea de qué te hizo pensar eso.

—Bueno, me has llamado aquí, y puedo decir que estas tratando de construir algo. —Suspiró—. Pero si se trata de Hinata, no te molestes.

—Mm. Voy a mantener esto en mente. —Se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolo por largo tiempo—. ¿A qué universidad vas a ir?

—Eh, no es nada impresionante. No me gustaría que la buena opinión que tienes de mí cayera.

—No se puede caer más bajo. —Hizo una pausa—. Deberías mostrármela algún día, de todos modos.

Naruto hizo un sonido, una especie de risa.

—Voy a estar fuera durante un mes, por lo que no podría, ni quiero.

—Por lo tanto, no quieres.

Se encogió de hombros, recogiendo su vaso.

—No te interesaría.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El tiempo se estaba volviendo frío.

Sasuke acababa de llegar al campus, su estado de ánimo no era particularmente alto debido al mal tiempo, y se dirigió al edificio más grande.

La Universidad _Shinsei_ era una universidad que tenía una de las tasas de graduación más altas y produjo una gran cantidad de personas de éxito en campos que van desde la ingeniería a los negocios. No era aclamada como una de las mejores universidades de Japón, pero supuso que no tenía por qué serlo. Nunca llamaba la atención, y el paisaje no era del todo malo a la vista.

Se preguntó por qué Naruto no quería hablarle de ella.

Pero no podía curiosear porque tenía cosas que hacer, y si se obligó a estar aquí por poco tiempo, él podría dar la vuelta y volver a casa. No podía hacer eso, sin embargo. Había reconstruido quién era, y decidió utilizar ese potencial para conseguir realmente su lugar en la vida. Podría incluso hacer un nombre por sí mismo, pero iba a encargarse de eso más tarde.

Una vez dentro, sintió el calor. Todo estaba tan limpio como en su propia universidad, pero había más colores y ventanas de gran tamaño en las paredes. Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente, pero no había mucha organización en la forma en que las personas iban y venían. Junto con otras tres personas, tomó un ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Las personas con las que compartió el viaje lo miraban con frecuencia, y se preguntó si sabían que no era de aquí.

Eso tenía que ser casi imposible.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, todos siguieron el mismo destino que era la biblioteca.

Estantes de libros y filas de ordenadores abarcaban el lugar de izquierda a derecha, y salas de estudio se encontraban en varios lugares. Frente a él, la mayor parte de la pared era una ventana gigante que daba a la parte trasera de la universidad, donde un lago con una gran fuente en el medio podía ser visto. Miró a su alrededor. Había unas pocas personas, y no eran tan silenciosas. Podía ver por qué a Naruto le gustaba el lugar; el ambiente no era aburrido, y el nivel de madurez todavía era bastante deficiente. No estaba mal del todo.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, mirando entre las estanterías.

En estos siete días, Sasuke descubrió que, si buscaba suficiente, podría encontrar información sobre cualquier cosa o persona; que era exactamente lo que hizo después de esa salida con Naruto. Otra cosa que descubrió fue que Naruto era de hecho renuente a contarle a cuál universidad iba, de hecho, lo ocultaba. Pero Sasuke había buscado, y se mantendría buscando de ahora en adelante.

Se detuvo, casi en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Fue gracias a su búsqueda que se encontró con una mujer de cabello oscuro vestida con un suéter de gran tamaño, pantalones vaqueros y botas altas, que estaba mirando a través de una fila de libros.

Fue gracias a su búsqueda que descubrió que Naruto iba a la misma universidad que cierta muchacha, porque sus familias trabajaban juntas, y ambas partes no tenían motivos para perder el contacto por razones financieras.

Y Sasuke estaba agradecido de su búsqueda, y del desliz de la lengua de Naruto, que le tomó casi un mes entero para encontrar a Hinata Hyūga por sí mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Dos.**

 **Notas:** ¡He revivido de entre los muertos! Probablemente ya daban por perdida una actualización de esta historia, pero he vuelto y espero que para quedarme a terminar todo lo que tengo publicado XD no los voy a llenar con escusas del porque no actualizaba, solo diré que tuve que buscar una nueva beta y eso me llevo más tiempo del que pensé. Espero entiendan. Disfruten este penúltimo capítulo, y espero que los haga reír a montones.

Voy a decir esto una sola vez, y espero lo tomen a consideración. " **Los ficker apreciamos los comentarios, estos son algo gratis y no nos importa la cantidad de palabras (al menos a mí no me importa si son cortos), pero es importante que les hagan saber a los ficker que apreciaron el trabajo y el tiempo que invertimos en divertirlos a ustedes los lectores.** " En lo personal, ya me estoy hartando de que no dejen ninguna palabra de ánimo, yo ya no estoy involucrada en el fandom de Naruto, ni en el SasuHina, por lo que no me dolería dejar todo hasta aquí y marcharme definitivamente, hasta el momento no lo he hecho porque Amy-chan lee mis historias y porque he querido contribuir a que el SH tenga más material de lectura y a hacerlo más conocido y apreciado, pero si nadie lo aprecia, pues ni modo. Sinceramente espero que comiencen a ser más conscientes de que los escritores necesitan del apoyo de los lectores, y dado que por leer esto no tienen que gastar dinero, un review es lo mínimo que pueden dejar.

 _Guest :_ jajajaja, en algún momento ella iba a notar que Sasuke era hombre, y eso sucedió ahora, estando sobria.

 _Guest Guest:_ muchas gracias por apoyar, la verdad es que si, es molesto que no te dejen ni una palabrita para darte ánimos, más que nada lo digo por el tiempo y la dedicación que uno invierte en los fics. Espero que aun estés leyendo la historia, a pesar de mis tardanzas XD

 _Guest Nana:_ así como pronto, pronto, no lo hice, pero finalmente pude actualizar XD

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Kishimoto**_. La historia lamentablemente tampoco es de mi propiedad, esta pertenece a _**Juri.D P**_. Esta historia fue beteada por _**Shiroi Kimiko**_.

 **xxx**

Ella mantenía un pequeño círculo de amigos, pero todavía interactuaba con más personas a su alrededor.

Hinata Hyūga provenía de una gran familia, era una persona de pocas palabras. Hasta que comenzó la universidad, nunca pensó en los pocos amigos que tenía; porque pensaba en que siempre estaba rodeada de gente. Ella también debía admitir que ser amistosa con alguien como Neji, un primo que consideraba como un amigo, la hacía darse cuenta de que no había hecho muchos amigos en la escuela.

Nunca se le pasó por la mente que debía tenerlos.

Los amigos nunca le duraban mucho tiempo, porque su padre sólo quería que tuviera conexiones con personas con poder e influencia. Después de la escuela secundaria, no estaba segura en qué constituía el poder o influencia, así que dejó de intentar hacer amigos. Incluso en la universidad, no buscaba hacer amigos. Había personas en algunas de sus clases con las que hablaba, pero no iba a salir con ellos. Así que, ahora que Neji estaba estudiando en el extranjero y Naruto se había ido por un tiempo, Hinata experimentó la verdadera soledad por primera vez.

Pero no iba a pensar en ello.

Suspiró, alcanzando un libro, pero sintió a alguien detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta irritada, pero la mortificación la envolvió. Ignoró las ganas de gritar y examinó los pasillos antes de fijar sus blancos ojos en él.

Ella puso una mano en su boca, encontrando que se había quedado terriblemente sin aliento, y trató de no llamar la atención innecesariamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sasuke Uchiha se quedó de pie en silencio por un momento, colocando el libro en el estante.

—Pensé que podrías querer un poco de compañía.

—¿Co...? Sasuke... —Ella cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, su mirada era firme, pero eso no alivió sus nervios—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—No fue difícil.

Resopló, haciéndose a un lado para no ser atrapada por él.

—¿Cómo entraste en el campus sin una tarjeta de identificación?

—Estar de vuelta en casa tiene sus privilegios.

Hinata no sabía qué decir. Había oído que estaba de vuelta en su casa, lo que le hizo preguntarse si él tomó lo que dijo en serio. Pero eso había sido hace meses. Dejó de temer que vendría tras ella con la esperanza de una relación. La única razón por la que mantuvo la idea de estar con él fue a causa de una noche que nunca recordaría totalmente. Había empezado a creer que era _bueno_ no recordar, porque de lo contrario, podría estar atrapada en una relación obligada sólo porque habían compartido un momento muy íntimo. Si salvar su dignidad significaba desechar toda la lógica, entonces se resignaba a ser una loca.

Pero... estaba feliz de verlo, también.

Por las mismas razones que no quería verlo, estaba feliz que estuviera aquí.

Hubiera sido romántico si él la persiguiera. La hubiera hecho inmensamente feliz si esa noche hubieran tenido algo más profundo que el placer físico y hubieran compartido momentos más allá de lo que podría suceder en un dormitorio. Si Sasuke Uchiha hubiera acudido en busca de una relación simplemente porque no podía imaginar pasar la vida sin ella, hubiera mirado más allá de esa noche e ignorado cómo sucedió todo y posiblemente se diera la oportunidad de iniciar un futuro con un extraño cercano.

Pero debería haber ocurrido hace más de dos meses, y, tal vez, estaba contenta de que no era tan tonta. Sabía que no era _él_ quien la hacía sentir de esa manera. Todavía pensaba en Sasuke como una mujer que no existía, y no sabía qué decía eso de sí misma. No había manera de que él fuera igual a la mujer que pensó que era. Pero, de nuevo, Sasuke _era_ esa persona.

Era demasiado.

Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa, mirando a otro lado.

— _Por favor_ , déjame en paz.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Uuuugh! ¡Estaba tan aburrido allí!

—Mm.

—¡No he hecho nada desde que subí al avión!

—Te bajaste del avión.

—¡Uuuuugh!

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sosteniendo su teléfono celular entre su hombro y la oreja mientras escribía en un ordenador. Naruto no se divertía donde quiera que estuviera —él todavía evitaba hábilmente decirle dónde se encontraba— y el rubio pensó que sería una buena idea llamarlo. A él, de entre todas las personas.

—Uh, ¿señor?

Sasuke levantó la vista, viendo a la secretaria de la universidad _Shinsei_ de pie a su lado. Silenció su teléfono, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí, de nuevo?

—¿Cómo es que eso te preocupa?

—Es sólo que... no veo cómo la corporación Uchiha... se beneficiaría a partir de... —Se aclaró la garganta, la mirada oscura que estaba recibiendo la asustó—. N-no importa.

Sasuke la vio alejarse antes de volver su atención a su teléfono.

—¿ _Teme_? ¿ _Sasuke_?

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté qué estabas haciendo.

—Investigación.

—¿Para la universidad?

—Bueno.

—¿Bueno? ¿Qué quieres decir con _bueno_?

—¿Tienes un compañero de cuarto?

—No... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Estaba pensando en por qué no me hablas de esa universidad.

Naruto suspiró, su estado de ánimo decayó.

—¿De nuevo? Cielos... —Se quedó en silencio, la atmósfera tensa era cada vez mayor—. Sí, ¿está bien? Si vives en una residencia de estudiantes, lo más probable es que tendrás un compañero de cuarto.

—Hn... ¿Dónde estás, otra vez?

—Así de interesado en mí de repente. —Podía oír la risa de Naruto—. ¿Ya me extrañas?

—Claro. Lo que sea. —Hizo una pausa, mirando la pantalla del ordenador—. ¿Tu residencia es mixta?

—No.

—¿Hay dormitorios mixtos?

—No.

—Mm. Te llamo después.

—Pero todavía-

Sasuke colgó el teléfono, saliendo de todas las ventanas que había abierto y limpió el historial de navegación.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Estás comiendo bien?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo estás durmiendo?

—Estoy bien.

—No te sientes sola, ¿verdad?

Hinata suspiró, sentándose en el sofá de color beige de su dormitorio.

—Naruto, no ha pasado ni una semana.

—Lo sé, pero me preocupo por ti.

Ella sonrió, pero no dejó que se notara en su voz.

—No deberías. Un mes más por mi cuenta no me matará.

—Lo sé.

Ella se rio, cambiando de posición.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Eh, no van mal. Ero- eh... Mi padrino acaba de llegar la noche anterior, por lo que tendremos una reunión alrededor del mediodía.

—¿Para qué es, de nuevo?

—¡Keh! Ese viejo es un experto en negocios y esas cosas, ¿verdad? Y _él_ está teniendo ofertas tanto de tu empresa, como de la corporación Senju, pero ha estado esquivando ambas compañías para mantener ese club de _Strippers_ del que te hablé. —Se rio condescendientemente—. Pero están haciendo ahora que él elija. Ya sabes, o bien entra en el mundo de los negocios o cierran su club.

—Parece que va a ser cerrado decida lo que decida.

—Sí, pero al menos él tendrá un trabajo decente.

—Espera... ¿Dijiste que mi padre quiso que él trabaje para nosotros?

—Sí.

Hinata hizo una pausa, con la mente agitada.

—¿Jiraiya es tu padrino?

—Sí... —Naruto se aclaró la garganta—. Iba a decírtelo.

Ella sabía de Jiraiya, por supuesto que sabía de él. Él, junto con otro hombre del mundo de los negocios, habían sido una fuerza muy influyente cuando Tsunade entró en el negocio. Por razones desconocidas, nadie buscó al otro hombre que había estado con ellos, pues su padre sin duda hizo un punto para no hablarle sobre él, pero todo el mundo quería a Jiraiya.

¿Era sólo una coincidencia que Naruto y su familia, con sus muchos lazos misteriosos, terminaran en deuda con su padre? Aun así, Naruto nunca dijo nada al respecto tampoco.

—Tú tienes… muchos secretos —murmuró.

—Lo sé. Loco, ¿verdad?

—Hm... ¿Está Neji allí?

—Sí, pero está durmiendo.

Hinata miró el reloj por encima de la televisión, lista para preguntar por qué su primo se fue a la cama tan temprano, cuando se acordó que era de noche allí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Naruto rio de buena gana.

—No podía dormir. Mi reloj interno no se ha adaptado todavía.

—Sin embargo... Tienes cosas _importantes_ que hacer mañana. O... en pocas horas.

—Y las haré. Unas cuantas noches de no dormir, no me van a matar.

Hinata hizo un puchero, estirando sus piernas en el sofá. Siguió dándose cuenta de que no lo conocía como pensaba, pero no sabía si podía decirle eso. Podría hacer las cosas incómodas entre ellos.

Un golpe sonó en su puerta.

—Bueno —suspiró ella, levantándose—, espero que puedas pasar un buen rato mientras estás fuera.

—Me divierto en todas partes.

—Entonces tal vez puedas encontrar una novia.

Él resopló.

—Puedo hacer eso en casa.

—No, si estás siempre alrededor de mí. —Cuando llegó a la puerta, miró por la mirilla—. Estaremos obligados a estar solos si seguimos... juntos...

—No podremos realmente estar solos si nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Hinata apretó los labios, cerrando los párpados de repente.

—Naruto... Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, yo... Me siento muy cansada de repente. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono apenas escuchó su despedida, y tranquilizó su respiración; manteniendo sus ojos en la otra persona.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Ella tragó con fuerza, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para presentarse.

—¿ _Cómo_?

Sasuke la miraba, con los ojos llenos de diversión.

—Pensé que éste era el dormitorio de Naruto.

—Bueno... No lo es. Es mío.

—Un. ¿Dónde está entonces?

—No lo sé, Sasuke. — Se detuvo, preguntándose si podría sacarle algo de información—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Él sonrió, alejándose.

—Mirando alrededor.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Dos días después.**

Hinata estaba agotada.

Tenía un calentador portátil para su habitación, y puesto que mantenía la puerta cerrada, el resto de la residencia se sentía fría. Incluso cuando se obligó a prepararse para las clases, no quería nada más que volver a su habitación y envolverse en sus mantas. No había sido capaz de concentrarse en absoluto durante cualquiera de sus clases, pero tenía tarea y cosas que hacer, por lo que estaba agradecida de ser capaz de dormir por un tiempo.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio, vio la luz de la habitación de su compañero de cuarto encendida. Se quedó mirando, después de unos minutos cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Los ojos oscuros estaban fijos en una pantalla de ordenador portátil. Luego la miró por un momento antes de volver a su portátil.

—Qué-

—¿Estoy haciendo aquí? —terminó Sasuke, tecleando en su ordenador—. La tarea. ¿Qué es lo que parece?

— _No_ , no, no, ¿cómo has entrado aquí? —Ella resopló varias veces, sin saber si debía o no dar un paso hacia adelante o hacia atrás. Su cabeza se sentía como plomo, y tuvo que poner su mano en la pared sólo para sentir que esto era real—. No hay manera de que pudieras escabullirte hasta aquí.

—¿En esta habitación o en este dormitorio? —La miró de nuevo, reclinándose en su silla—. Pensé que habías dicho que no era el dormitorio de Naruto.

—No lo es. —Ella dejó caer la mano, estaba a la defensiva mientras trataba de actuar valiente—. Él sólo vive conmigo.

—Hm. —Sonrió Sasuke—. Ahora yo vivo contigo.

—No, no. Incluso no deberías estar aquí, y si alguien te encuentra-

—La universidad ya lo aprobó.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, empujando su flequillo hacia atrás. Era agotador.

—¿Por qué... estás siendo tan insistente en estar cerca mío? ¿Por qué _ahora_? Nosotros sólo nos vimos una vez.

—Me encontré contigo dos veces a la semana, durante dos meses consecutivos.

—No sabes _nada_ sobre mí.

—¿Qué sabes de Satsuki?

Ella enrojeció, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué es esto en realidad? Si crees que lo que dije hace dos meses aún significa algo... entonces no entiendes nada sobre mí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a aprender.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Dos semanas después.**

Los hombres de su vida no eran de ninguna ayuda.

Bueno, eso era injusto.

Los tres hombres que pudieron ir en su ayudar en esta situación, no eran de ninguna ayuda.

Ella fue capaz de ponerse en contacto con el decano de la universidad, pero más o menos le dijo que no podía desalojar al Uchiha de su dormitorio, ya que hizo todos los procedimientos necesarios para vivir temporalmente allí. Es decir, sabía exactamente quién era Sasuke Uchiha y no quería tener ningún problema debido a su influencia. Tampoco ayudó que Sasuke había mencionado que él era un buen amigo de Naruto Uzumaki, y todo lo que hizo fue un llamado al padre del rubio que lo confirmó.

Así que, lógicamente, recurrió a su padre. En un primer lugar, el nombre Uchiha no había significado nada para él, y palideció en cuanto se enteró que la universidad había permitido que alguien viviera con su hija sin su autorización previa. Sin embargo, sólo cinco horas después, Hiashi volvió a llamar para decirle que tuvo una charla con Fugaku Uchiha —su último recurso, si todo salía mal— y...

Ella llegó a la conclusión de que los Uchiha eran unos maestros de la persuasión.

Por lo tanto, habían transcurrido dos semanas. Y la convivencia con Sasuke, su compañero de cuarto, fue bastante extraña.

Él le mencionó que tomaba la mayoría de sus clases en línea, por lo que la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba con la puerta cerrada en la habitación de Naruto. También recibía una gran cantidad de llamadas telefónicas, y siempre parecían estar relacionadas a negocios. Sin embargo, ella se aseguraba de salir antes de que él despertara, y hacía sus deberes en diversos lugares aislados alrededor del campus, por lo que —en realidad— no se veían mucho. La única vez que realmente se veían era cuando ella regresaba al dormitorio. Sasuke por lo general estaría saliendo de la ducha o entrando a la misma, y luego se sentaba en el sofá y veía la televisión hasta que se aburría y volvía a la habitación de Naruto.

Sólo compartían la cena si ella cocinaba o si él ordenaba pizza, y la conversación no podía ser evitada; aunque nunca era agradable. Ella siempre se sentía un poco irritada en torno a él. En realidad, nunca hizo nada para molestarla; pero él no tenía necesidad de hacer algo, sólo le irritaba.

Pero era consciente de que nunca hablaron de todo lo que sucedió hace meses.

De hecho, cualquier cosa que compartieron antes de su experiencia en la universidad, no se mencionaba nunca; pero mientras más no hablaban de ello, más pensaba en ello. Sasuke parecía tres personas completamente diferentes, y no le gustaba no saber nada de él. Su pensamiento acerca de su noche juntos podía tener muchas interpretaciones, pero ella se encontró con ganas de saber cómo exactamente esa noche le impactó a él. También quería expresarle su admiración por Satsuki y decirle cómo no tenía nada que ver con él, pero no tenía el valor para expresar esa parte; por no hablar de que no había razón para tocar el tema. Pero entonces también sentía curiosidad por el propio Sasuke. No podía averiguar nada de él, y sus propias conclusiones acerca de él eran sorprendentemente insatisfactorias. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería conocerlo, pero ella no quería involucrar sus emociones de nuevo.

No como ella pensaba que la podrían...

Su vida había cambiado, sin embargo, nada se sentía diferente; por lo que no sabía qué parte de esta situación actual era realmente un problema.

Fue a causa de estos pensamientos que le resultaba difícil dormir, por segunda noche consecutiva. Se sentó en su cama, parpadeando en la oscuridad, y se obligó a levantarse. Abrió la puerta, quiso salir de su habitación, pero se detuvo. La luz de la pequeña zona de la cocina estaba encendida, vio a Sasuke apoyado en el mostrador con una olla. Él no la vio mientras miraba a la nada, y Hinata lo contemplaba desde su habitación.

En ese momento, lucía más bien... normal. En realidad, parecía agotado y aburrido, pero no se veía intimidante como las otras veces. Tampoco llevaba una camisa, lo que la sorprendió, porque el ambiente estaba muy frío. Se preguntó acerca de él, pero rápidamente se detuvo, antes de que construyera otra versión de fantasía de él; una que ella no sería capaz de afrontar.

Hizo a un lado sus nervios mientras caminaba hacia adelante, agarrando su camisa de gran tamaño. Sasuke la notó; mirándola con sus ojos cansados y sin brillo.

—Hey —dijo él.

—Hola… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Comiendo.

—Oh. —Se detuvo cerca de él, mirando en la olla—. Esa es la salsa de espagueti.

—Lo sé.

—Tú... ni siquiera la calentaste.

—Lo sé.

—Hm... —Miró en el mostrador, tocando con los dedos la superficie.

—¿Necesitas hablar o qué?

Ella lo miró.

—¿Qué te hace preguntarlo?

—¿Qué pasa, Hyūga?

Ella lo miró por un momento, deteniéndose en el hecho de que tendrían más pasta que salsa, y luego exhaló.

—No entiendo qué estás haciendo aquí.

—Ya me dejaste eso claro.

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo la intimidación del Uchiha.

—Vivir contigo... ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer exactamente?

—Estoy esperando para poder hacer un movimiento.

—Ah... —Ella enrojeció, pero estaba más sorprendida que avergonzada—. Lo que dije esa vez... me sentí culpable.

—¿Debido a que dormiste conmigo?

Ella se encogió.

—Debido a que lo hiciste sonar como si fuera tu primera vez.

—Lo era.

Su mirada se atrapó en él, aturdida. Sus ojos eran abrumadores, le transmitían emociones y pensamientos que nunca había visto antes, y ella sentía como si se estuviera sofocando por la cantidad de información que intentaba salir de ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaban mirando el uno al otro, ella apartó la mirada, mordiendo sus labios con nerviosismo.

—Está bien... Bueno, la mía... también. —Se aclaró la garganta, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero... es decir, si estás realmente aquí para estar conmigo, entonces ¿por qué no has hecho nada...?

—¿Como qué?

—Como tratar de conocerme.

Se encogió de hombros.

—La única vez que te veo, es después de volver de clase.

—¿Así que...?

—Y luego estoy muy cansado.

Ella resopló, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Sabes? A mí no... No me gusta... —Se detuvo, para empezar de nuevo—. En serio me agradabas tú como Satsuki... Y el tú que es el hijo del rival corporativo de _mi_ padre ha sido interesante, también... Pero no sé si me guste este tú.

Él resopló, rodando los ojos.

—Es curioso, ya que esto es lo único que realmente conoces de mí.

Y eso dolía porque era cierto. En términos relativos, Satsuki y él eran el segundo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, lo que le permitía imaginar cómo eran y cómo actuaría a su alrededor. Sasuke, por el contrario, no era como ella se imaginaba. Él no era amable, educado o humilde; él era muy distante, intrusivo y desagradable. Pero, aún con todo eso, era culpa de ella imaginarse algo que nunca existió en el primer lugar, pero todavía quería culparlo por no ser de esa manera. Y también era su culpa querer estar con él, pero no con _este_ él.

—Me gustas lo suficiente.

Ella parpadeó, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Perdón?

Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a poner la olla y cuchara en el mostrador.

—Me gustas lo suficiente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que renuncié a un trabajo que me dejaba mucho dinero y regresé a una vida que había dejado intencionadamente, todo por una chica borracha que no conocía. —Se volvió hacia ella, haciendo una pausa—. Y todavía me estoy preguntando por qué. Pero, supongo, que es porque ella me gusta lo suficiente.

—Pero... lo suficiente, ¿qué es?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo suficiente como para tolerar esto. —Se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido—. Me gusta… tu presencia —señaló de manera casual.

Hinata no dijo nada. No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso, y francamente, todavía no estaba segura de lo que quería decir. Observó a Sasuke caminar a la habitación de Naruto.

—Sasuke.

Se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¿Qué... sería un ejemplo de hacer un movimiento?

Él la miró por un momento, inclinando la cabeza.

—Déjame dormir en tu cama.

Ella se alteró.

—Eso es demasiado-

—No. Cambia de camas conmigo. Huelo a Naruto cada vez que duermo allí.

—¿Es tan malo?

Lo era cuando sus sueños resultaban invadidos cada noche.

—Eso es un movimiento.

Ella miró a un lado, con sus mejillas tiñéndose.

—Esto no quiere decir que estemos sa-saliendo. Sólo significa... Que me gustaría conocerte.

—Y todo lo que deba suceda, sucederá.

—S-sí, —chilló ella, al oír la satisfacción en su tono—. Pero sucederá lentamente.

—Yo podría hacerlo lentamente.

Sus ojos se dispararon a él, mirándolo débilmente, con el rostro rojo.

—Sasuke.

Él sonrió, caminando a su habitación.

—Hinata.

Ella lo observó, retorciendo el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Sasuke, um... Cuando despertemos... Cuando nos despertamos, ¿podemos olvidar todo lo que condujo a esto?

Se puso de pie en su puerta, de espaldas.

—No. Me gusta todo lo que condujo a esto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Sasuke se despertó en la cama de Hinata, ella apenas estaba entrando en la habitación. No trató de ser mezquina o silenciosa, y sacudió la cama por la forma en que cayó en ella. Le hubiera dicho algo si no estuviera tan cansado, y concluyó que había ido al baño y se olvidó del acuerdo.

—Su cama es dura —murmuró.

También llegó a la conclusión de que ella podía leer la mente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente con las mejillas rojas.

Se las arregló para salir de la cama y vestirse sin despertar a Sasuke, pero ahora temía volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Haciendo todo a un lado, le dio la impresión de que podían estar juntos, pero que todo estaba más o menos influenciado por la forma en que estaba —o no— tratando de huir de él.

Por no hablar que de buena gana durmió a su lado...

Ella gimió, de pie delante de su dormitorio. No había nada más que pudiera hacer, y ya había retrasado su llegada al menos en una hora. Al entrar se sorprendió por lo oscuro que estaba. Encendió una luz, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y miró a su alrededor. La puerta de Naruto estaba abierta y no había ninguna luz encendida allí. Se acercó, encendiendo la luz para inspeccionar, pero no vio a Sasuke allí. Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y volvió su atención a su puerta, cruzando rápidamente la residencia y abrió la puerta. Al encender la luz, Sasuke gimió, tirando la manta sobre su rostro.

—Sasuke —dijo. Él no estaba seguro si lo estaba castigando—, ¿has dormido todo el día?

—No —murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás en la cama?

—Porque acabo de acostarme.

—¿Por qué estás en _mi_ cama?

—No la estabas utilizando.

Sus labios se torcieron, tentada a sonreír.

—Bueno, estoy de vuelta ahora.

—Todavía tienes que tomar una ducha.

Ante esto, ella sonrió. Suponía que podía dejarlo descansar un poco más.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando salió de la ducha y se vistió, Sasuke todavía estaba allí, cubierto de pies a cabeza. Se dirigió hacia la cama, mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Estás muy cansado? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —respondió él.

—Porque... puedes dormir aquí esta noche. Voy a usar la cama de Naruto.

—¿Toda la noche?

Ella se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos.

—Sí, toda la noche.

—Hn.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Realmente no le gustaba la cama de Naruto.

Tal vez su cama era _demasiado_ blanda, pero no podía encontrar un lugar cómodo, sin importar dónde se moviera o cómo se diese la vuelta. Su único consuelo era que ella realmente disfrutaba de tener el olor del Uzumaki a su alrededor; ya lo extrañaba. Habían hablado un par de veces en las últimas dos semanas, pero siempre le advertía que iban a estar más ocupados con el paso del tiempo. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando Neji se fue, pero al menos Naruto no se había ido por tanto tiempo como su primo.

Saltó cuando la habitación se iluminó con una luz intermitente y un zumbido. Se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama, momentáneamente cegada, y cogió su teléfono.

—Hola.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Ah... Neji. Yo sólo estaba... Ha pasado un tiempo. —Sonrió para sí misma—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Animado desde que Naruto y Jiraiya llegaron. Ambos se mezclan muy bien con los americanos. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo estás? He oído que estás durmiendo con el enemigo.

Se quedó sin aliento, rodando sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—El tío me lo dijo. Es el más joven de los Uchiha, ¿verdad?

—Ah... Sí... Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Cómo es? He oído que tiene que hacer una llamada grupal con su padre y nuestro tío todos los días para que sepan que no te está metiendo en problemas.

—¿De verdad?

—¿No lo sabías?

—No... en realidad no hemos hablado desde que llegó aquí.

—Eso es raro. Debes sentirte incómoda todo el tiempo.

—Un poco... pero él es un poco agradable cuando está alrededor. Aunque no es tan sociable.

—Hm. No suena muy parecido a su hermano.

—Podía ser diferente en su vida privada, también.

—Tal vez, pero Sasuke no suena tan prometedor. Desapareció hace unos meses.

—Mm... Sí, recuerdo haber oído acerca de eso.

—Me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó. —Hizo una pausa—. Ah, tengo que irme. Eh... Naruto acaba de entrar. —Otra pausa—. Hinata.

—Si-

—¡Hinataaaaaaa! —saludó Naruto. Casi la hizo tirar su teléfono.

—Hola, Naruto. —Ella rio ligeramente.

—Oye, ¿qué haces levantada? Es tarde allí, ¿verdad?

—No es tan tarde. Estaba teniendo dificultades para dormir de todos modos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Tu cama es un poco dura.

Hubo una larga pausa, dándole tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

—Tú estás... ¿durmiendo en mi cama?

Ella aspiró lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad.

—¿Eso es raro? —Hubo otra larga pausa. Ella comprobó su teléfono varias veces para asegurarse de que no había terminado la llamada, pero el hecho de que aún estaba en la línea la ponía nerviosa—. Um... ¿estás molesto?

Él suspiró con fuerza.

—¡Dios, no! —Rio—. Duermo en tu cama todo el tiempo cuando no estás cerca, así que me alegro de no ser el único.

Hinata se quedó muda. Alejó el teléfono de su oreja, luego enterró su rostro en la almohada y se echó a reír. Escuchó a Naruto preguntar qué era ese sonido, ella se dio cuenta de que no era tan diferente de él. No dejó de reír hasta que cambió de posición en la cama. Jadeante, miró hacia arriba. Una luz muy tenue entró por la puerta ahora abierta, y vio a Sasuke acostarse con ella.

Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—Naruto.

—Sí.

—¿Podemos hablar otra vez mañana?

—Cansada ahora, ¿eh? Sí. Hablamos más tarde.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Ella colgó el teléfono, apoyándose en un codo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Estabas haciendo ruido —dijo Sasuke, con voz suave.

—¿Podías oír?

—Por supuesto.

Ella frunció el ceño, cambiando de posición para estar frente a él.

—Ve a tu propia cama.

—Eso está del otro lado de la ciudad.

—Vete a la cama.

—No.

Ella resopló, acostándose.

—Si yo fuera contigo, ¿irías?

—Estás conmigo ahora, así que supongo.

—Eres... complicado.

—Mm.

—Y realmente no respetas el espacio de otras personas.

—Hm.

Ella suspiró.

—Dime algo sobre ti.

Sasuke se movió, pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro.

—Me comí toda la salsa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Tres días después.**

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Hinata era capaz de apreciar la presencia de Sasuke. Él pasaba más tiempo fuera de la habitación de Naruto, por lo que pasaban más tiempo en el sofá.

— _Sasuke_ —dijo ella, con la cabeza en su hombro—. No tienes mucha experiencia con chicas, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no.

Ella asintió.

—Eres muy malo en ello.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tu padre quiere reunirse conmigo.

—¿Él piensa que estamos saliendo? —Ella hizo una pausa—. Nunca me lo preguntaste.

—¿Tenía que? Nosotros ya-

—Noooooooo menciones eso. No me acuerdo...

—Puedo ayudar.

—¿Cómo?

—Memoria muscular.

Ella gimió, moviéndose en el sofá para que su espalda quedara contra su brazo.

—La gente normal no se conoce de esa forma.

—¿Estamos juntos?

Se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Estamos trabajando en ello… En cierto modo, me gustaría hablar con Naruto primero.

—¿Necesitas su permiso?

Ella suspiró.

—Por razones obvias, no tiene una buena opinión sobre que nosotros estemos juntos, por eso quiero que él se sienta cómodo. Es de suma importancia para los dos.

Se movió, sin decir nada.

—Es sólo que no quiero que se sienta traicionado. Le dimos mucho de qué preocuparse.

—Tienes razón. —Se acercó a ella, acomodando la cabeza contra su estómago—. Esto no es normal. Y _tu_ padre quiere reunirse conmigo porque he estado viviendo contigo.

—Y debido a que eres hijo de su rival —añadió.

—Sin importancia.

—Nunca quiso conocerte antes. —Él quería conocer a Itachi, no a él. Ella puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, y sin pensar le dio unas palmaditas—. Todo esto sucedió debido a que te convertiste en un _Drag Queen_.

—Esto sucedió porque te acostaste con uno.

Ella frunció los labios, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo le diremos a las personas cómo nos conocimos?

—Mentiremos.

Ella se rio. En secreto, estaba de acuerdo con él.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hablaron suavemente durante un tiempo hasta que la manija de la puerta se movió, lo que les hizo mirar en esa dirección. Se sorprendieron cuando Naruto entró.

Hinata se puso rígida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Volviste antes.

—Por dos días —añadió Sasuke, sin moverse de su posición.

Naruto los miró fijamente, con los ojos cansados, y la maleta a cuestas. Se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato.

Hinata se inquietó.

Sasuke no se vio afectado.

Entonces, después de que la tensión se hizo insoportable, Naruto negó con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Trataré con esto más tarde —dijo.

Lo observaron mientras cruzaba la residencia, en dirección a la habitación de Hinata.

—¿N-Neji no te lo dijo? —lo llamó Hinata.

—Trataré con esto más tarde.

—Voy a conocer a su padre —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró.

—Luego.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Hinata, preocupada.

Naruto se detuvo en el umbral de su puerta, jadeando. Los miró, y luego miró a Sasuke a los ojos.

—¿Qué tan en serio vas?

Se encogió de hombros, mirada firme.

—Suficientemente en serio.

Naruto miró a Hinata.

—¿Y tú?

Ella sonrió con timidez, acariciando la cabeza de Sasuke.

—Si confías en él, entonces yo confío en él.

Y se quedó quieto por un momento, parpadeando una vez, antes de dar una sonrisa cansada.

—Trataré con ustedes más tarde.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta.

Después de dos meses, todos volvieron a pensar en esa noche llena de _Drag_ _Queens_ y malas decisiones, y finalmente pudieron aceptar las cosas.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Tres.**

 **Notas:** Finalmente aquí esta el gran final de la historia. Realmente les agradezco sus constantes comentarios que siempre me hacía muy feliz leerlos, de verdad que aprecio que me acompañaran con esta loca historia. Y también le quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a _**AlyoshaGlenn**_ , hermosa tu comentario me emociono y alegro mucho. También a mi queridísima _**Candy Nyu (Amy-chan)**_ , Ero-hime de mi kokoro, tú sabes que todo esto fue y es por ti, aunque ya no estés tan o mejor dicho casi nada involucrada en este fandom; yo aprecio que a pesar de todo me sigas leyendo. Y por último a _**ChibiFjola**_ , linda tus comentarios me encantan, siempre me dices cosas tan lindas que me renuevan las ganas de seguir con las historias.

Me despido por ahora. Mil besos para todos.

 **Gracias totales.**

 _Guest Ladyanonimus:_ me alegra que te gustara la historia.

 _Guest Clarity-chan:_ ten por seguro que Hinata y Sasuke seguirán dándole dolores de cabeza a Naruto y a todos sus conocidos.

 _Guest Guest:_ aunque me tarde un poco, pero aquí esta la actualización.

 _Guest Slen-chan:_ muchas gracias por el comentario, y pues sí, me tarde un poquito, pero estos capítulos son largos, así que por eso me tardaba un poco más en terminarlos. Pero aquí esta el final, espero te guste.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


End file.
